Thanos (Marvel Comics)
|-|Thanos= |-|With the Cosmic Cube= |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= |-|With the Heart of the Universe= |-|With the Astral Regulator= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Thanos, Overmaster Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal, the Mad Titan | The Mad God | God (By himself) Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Had a mind war with Moondragon and won), Perception Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Via Mind-Sync Time-Warp; Can alter the perception of others, attempting to drive them mad and make their minds his slaves), Magic, Hacking (Casually jamed Shi'ar's sophisticated interstellar networks), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Astral Projection, Petrification (Once petrified a Skrull, killing him), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Flight (Can fly on his own), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing (Healed a cleric), Portal Creation (Created a portal that allowed him to travel to another point of existence), Stealth Mastery (Demonstrated here. His armor also has a cloaking device), Likely Enhanced Senses (Demonstrated here), Sealing (Attempted to seal Odin), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Moondragon was unable to read his mind) and Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality). Formerly Immortality (Type 5) |-|Cosmic Cube= All prior abilities, Access to all the powers a Cosmic Cube has (Only demonstrated using the ones listed here), Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation on a much greater level, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can twist space), Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can incapacitate others with energy and has "the power to imprison all his foes with the slightlest thought"), Size Manipulation & Transformation (Can become the universe itself), Soul Manipulation (His very soul was also turned into the universe), Absorption (Initially believed to have drained the cube's power for himself, later stated to be still drawing power from it, constantly), Resistance to scientific & natural laws After becoming the universe: As before, Non-Corporeality (Left his physical body), Cosmic Awareness (Could sense where others were despite not being visibly with them), Plant Manipulation (Controlled the limbs of trees to attack and restrain others), Memory Manipulation (Restored the full memory of Drax), Transmutation (Turned metal and concrete into demon-like creatures to attack his foes), Fire Manipulation (Shown here), Telekinesis (Shown here), Homing Attack (Shown here), Age Manipulation (Attempted to age Captain Marvel to death) |-|Infinity Gauntlet= All in base to an unfathomably greater extent, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; Whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will be cascades over the user), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life. Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm abstract entities), Access to all the powers the Infinity Gauntlet has (Only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier) |-|Heart of the Universe= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent (The Cosmic Cube gave him a very limited experience manipulating facets of the divine, and the Infinity Gauntlet only gave him external control of his powers, with the Heart, he's "all that was and subservient of none". Only demonstrated using the powers listed here), Acausality (Type 1. Gained his power because of Akhenaten's advent and the Celestial Order, [https://imgur.com/a/aj1tIjO whom he eradicated any trace of their existence by traveling back in time and killing them before almost every event in Marvel: The End]. Unaffected after making time and space no longer exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly for his body. Lost his corporiality and reappeared briefly afterwards, although the practicality of this is unexplored given his omnipresence), Cosmic Awareness (Could have sensed the Living Tribunal's meeting of cosmic powerhouses but didn't due to being engrossed in reveling in his newfound power. His awareness continued to expand beyond the material and the abstract into realms he never suspected even existed), Time Travel & Teleportation (Went to the 1334 B.C. in Egypt from space to kill Akhenaten, then two thousand years before the latter's existence to kill the Celestial Order, just as a precaution), Portal Creation & Technology Manipulation (Shown here), Vibration Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Healing: Beyond the material and the abstract there are universal vibratory patterns that are said by Thanos to be "heavenly laws written in the ether", "luminous weaves" and "the order that holds off the chaos and the void"; They were twisted & perverted, by trying to fix them, Thanos' every effort initially only worsened the situation. Later healed this Astral Cancer from the universe at the cost of his own life), Size Manipulation & BFR (Made himself bigger and vanished Eternity), Absorption & Existence Erasure (Absorbed everyone and everything in the universe into his being, making time and space no longer exist. Said that their very existence was by his whim), Causality Manipulation (Minted a universe where certain events didn't happen in its past) Possibly the same abilities as Akhenaten (Assuming this aren't things he actively decided to manifest on himself, Thanos should have the same abilities as the former was empowered by some of the Heart's power): Extrasensory Perception (Akhenaten detected Horus using clairvoyance to spy him and knew that gods were watching him, as well as where they were) and Resistance to Information Analysis & Cosmic Awareness (Thanos' technologies couldn't permanently detect his unique energy emanations before his approach to Earth, Reed Richards' technologies couldn't know what he was on that moment and Abstracts such as Master Order, Lord Chaos, Infinity and Eternity could not detect the cause of the perilous imbalance in the cosmic flow made by him, the latter stating that this to be a "truth hidden from the least to the greatest of all beings", possibly indicating that The Living Tribunal was unaware of this as well. After his advent Infinity and Eternity were "blind", only limited to gaze upon the here and now as opposed to all time and space) |-|Astral Regulator= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, even far beyond that of the Heart of the Universe Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as superior to the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor) | Multiverse level+ (Had full control over a Cosmic Cube. After becoming the universe he was initially believed to have drained all of cube's power for himself, later being stated to be still drawing power from it, constantly), can ignore durability in some ways | At least Multiverse level+ (Simultaneously defeated multiple cosmic and abstract entities, including Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger, The One Above All [[Celestials|Celestial]], and Galactus. Later sealed Eternity with the same ease; The usage of the gauntlet's power is limited to the user's imagination, Thanos being far above other users such as Nebula and Adam Warlock, who could overpower all said abstract entities with sheer power), likely High Multiverse level+ (Had major control over the Infinity Gauntlet), can ignore durability in multiple ways | High Hyperverse level (Absorbed The Living Tribunal and other lesser beings, when the former was attempting to resist that. Thanos said that if he had confronted the Living Tribunal and others before, when engrossed in reveling in his newfound power, nothing much would have changed. Minted the Living Tribunal and the rest of the universe back at the cost of his own life, healing from the latter the Astral Cancer he was previously unable to fix with his powers), can ignore durability in multiple ways | Outerverse level (The Regulator allowed Thanos to even absorb and usurp the position of Above All Others, along with every other cosmic abstract and artifact that exists within the main Marvel multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Scaling from Thor) | Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions, Omnipresent state of existence after becoming the universe (Used the cube to change himself into "all things in the universe"/the entire universe, becoming the size of it ) | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than abstract entities) | Unknown (Comparable to the Living Tribunal), Omnipresent state of existence of his universe (Was every being & thing in the universe across time, including things such as space, thoughts, breaths and dreams, yet his awareness continued to expand beyond the material and the abstract into realms he never suspected even existed) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Solar System level (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (Unharmed by The Living Tribunal's energy projection) | Outerverse level Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters to interplanetary with certain weapons and attacks | Multiversal+ | Universal+. Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ via energy ripples | Universal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it | A Cosmic Cube | The Infinity Gauntlet | The Heart of the Universe | The Astral Regulator Intelligence: Supergenius. A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge. Improved life in the already futuristic planet Rigel-3 in a number of ways; Such as adding a couple of rungs in the beta-soy' genetic ladder to overcome the genetic problem that was limiting the plant's production, building new safe-guards to better insure their system's security, which he was previously capable to bypass, he also made their planetary teleportational defense come on line in half the time as previously required, send them designs that would vastly improve the propulsion systems of their star fleet and stated that much of their technology seemed outdated compared to their galactic neighbors, which he could help them with. Mathematically ascertained the existence of the Heart of the Universe and detected where it and his masters were, seeing their security arrangements as rather pathetic | Supergenius with access to Nigh-Omniscience (After becoming all things in the universe, he claimed to be all-seeing and was repeatedly stated to be all-knowing, even by a more impartial robot) | Nigh-Omniscient (Same, but to a greater extent. The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | Destroying the unprotected Cosmic Cube while he's turned into the universe will change him back to base and leave him unconscious in the center of the universe | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/gems in order to maintain his power. Subconsciously let himself be defeated for not finding himself worthy of his power, however this did not stop him from accomplishing multiple victories prior to his downfall | The Above All Others | Cannot focus on more than one universal continuum at a time in order to not be mentally overloaded. Can be significantly distracted by changes in the timestream. Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With the Infinity Gauntlet | With the Heart of the Universe | With the Astral Regulator Notes: Please do not attempt to re-scale characters by using the Thanos Wins storyline by Donny Cates. Several of the feats performed by Old King Thanos were performed off-panel via unknown means, and several of the on-panel ones would be extreme outliers if used to scale the present-day Thanos. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Base Thanos and Post Crisis Superman. Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Sanguinius (Warhammer 40,000) Sanguinius' Profile (Note: Base Thanos was used) Orcus (Dungeons and Dragons) Orcus' Profile (Speed was Equalized, Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet, Orcus had the Last Word and the Wand of Orcus) Inconclusive Matches: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Archie Sonic's Profile (Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet and Super Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Death Users Category:Age Users Category:Element Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Perception Users Category:Madness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Light Users Category:Thread Users Category:Law Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Murderers Category:Narcissists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1